In the field of machining, NC machine tools have been widely adopted for the purpose of automation and manpower saving. Such a machine tool performs a continuous operation for a long time while automatically changing tools and workpieces. In consequence, a large amount of chips are scattered and deposited therein. Then, if the scattered chips remain deposited on a machine sliding portion or on a workpiece, the chips may adversely affect a sliding action of the machine or cause damage to the workpiece or any of the tools.
A method of sweeping scattered chips by workers on their own has generally been adopted as a conventional chip sweeping method. However, if the workers sweep the chips by themselves in this way, it takes time and trouble for sweeping and what is more, sweeping outcomes may be uneven among the workers.
Given this situation, among the machine tools there have recently been provided those including a chip sweeping device for solving the above-mentioned problem, and an example of such a conventional chip sweeping device has been disclosed in Patent Document 1.